In general, a telematics terminal is a vehicle terminal, which is mounted in a vehicle to provide a driver and a vehicle with useful information by using a wireless communication network.
An audio video navigation (AVN) terminal presently embedded in a vehicle is a representative vehicular telematics terminal, and includes various telematics application programs (hereinafter, referred to as “embedded app(s)” for convenience of description) embedded during manufacturing of the AVN terminal to provide various telematics services, such as a vehicle diagnosis and a remote control, as well as a road guide service reflecting real-time traffic information.
The vehicle terminal may be interlocked with a telematics (TMS) center to provide the service, and periodical updates of the embedded apps are also managed by the TMS center.
In the meantime, as number of users of information and communication devices such as smart phones has increased, the vehicle terminals have recently been developed so that a vehicular downloaded application program (hereinafter, referred to as “downloaded app(s)” for convenience of description) may be installed in the vehicle terminal through a download app center, such as a general smart phone or a tablet PC in accordance with demands of the users.
Accordingly, function of the vehicle terminal has been enhanced so as to provide various information with the downloaded app, as well as the embedded app, through the TMS center.
However, in a case where the telematics embedded apps and the downloaded apps are simultaneously installed in the vehicle terminal, and an app capable of interlocking with the TMS center among the downloaded apps is installed, when the TMS center transmits a service request message to the vehicle terminal, the vehicle terminal may not recognize whether the service request message is a message for the telematics embedded app or a message for the downloaded app. This can lead to a problem in that all of the apps are operated. For example, in a case where a message for a specific app is received from the TMS center, all of the embedded apps and the downloaded apps are driven, so that there is a problem in that all of the TMS messages need to be analyzed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.